1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage device for storing planar articles, such as compact disks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage devices for storing planar articles, such as compact disks and the like, have existed in various forms, such as rigid plastic cases or jewel cases, shelves and bookcase-type storage units, and flexible storage bags. A conventional flexible storage bag normally includes a plastic sheet member which is folded such that the two opposite ends of the plastic sheet member are adjoined together and are attached securely to a rigid plate-shaped connecting member, and which is sealed along a portion of the perimeter of the sheet member at one side of the sheet member for forming an opening at the other side of the sheet member for receiving a compact disk. The connecting member has a pair of spaced apart slots that are adapted to receive slidably and respectively two parallel elongated rails in a conventional disk storage unit. Since the aforesaid storage bag is open at one side, the compact disk can only be protected partially against dust and the like when stored in the storage bag. Moreover, the compact disk is liable to slip off from the storage bag via the opening during trnasport.